powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Super Sentai)/World of Kyuranger
A timeline of events in the World of Kyuranger. History Space Federation The human Tsurugi Ohtori becomes the first human who goes into outer space and becomes the Houou Soldier. Joining the mysterious space warrior Orion and his team, Tsurugi battled and killed Don Armage. After defeating Don Armage, Tsurugi goes under deep sleep until he is needed again. However, somehow Don Armage manages to survive. *'333 years before ''Kyuranger:' *Endangering himself, Tsurugi uses the Houou Kyutama to save Lucky's life. Revived, Lucky fights alongside Orion against Don Armage, their ancestral bond provides Lucky with the Saikyo Kyutama, allowing him to transform into Shishi Red Orion and seemingly destroy the Shogun. Orion, however, dies from his injuries, leaving a vacuum in history to be filled by Shou Ronpo and Champ, who stay behind to complete his work of spreading the Kyurangers' legend in the past. *'300 years before Kyuranger:' The mechanical lifeform Balance is "born" in the Tenbin System on March 26th. Rise of Jark Matter *The Kajiki System endures a food shortage under Jark Matter's rule. With his numerous brothers and sisters starving, the young Spada takes to cooking food for them and will aspire to become the greatest chef in the universe. *The Chameleon System is conquered by Jark Matter. Having spotted the advance guard of Indavers, the young Hammy, who until then had been hesitant to speak up, musters the courage to warn her teacher and so her ninja band is able to escape the attack. *Akemi Sakuma passes away from an illness not long after the birth of her second son. *In the Ookami System, Garu emerges as the sole survivor of his wolfman clan, who had been slaughtered by Jark Matter for their defiance. *Champ witnesses the murder of his kind creator, Dr. Anton, at the hands of a then unidentified Scorpionman. *Passing through on Zakise in the Reticle System, Hammie finds future pop star Hoshi Minato performing his song ''Wholeheartedly alone. Minato's unyielding faith that he will eventually find an audience inspires Hammy to look forward. *Discovering their respective Kyutamas, Champ, Hammie, and Spada join the Rebellion and become the Kyuranger trio. Rebellion *The Space Shogunate Jark Matter lead by the Shogun Don Armage has succeded on their invasion of the Earth. At the same time during the invasion of the planet Crotus lead by the Karo of the Ite System, Eriedrone is interfered by the Kyurangers Champ, Hammy and Spada who are sended by the Rebellion to evacuate the civilians, surrounded by the Shogunate, Lucky crashes on the Indavers allowing the people escape from the planet. Lucky convinced to become a Kyuranger, steals a Seiza Blaster to find his Kyutama. In planet Jagjag, Lucky and the Kyurangers meet Garu who owns the Ookami Kyutama but lost his fighting spirit after the invasion of his home planet. After Eriedrone launches an attack on Jagjag to hunt the Kyurangers, Lucky and Garu become Shishi Red and Ookami Blue joining the Rebellion. The five Kyurangers form the Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh to defeat a giant Tsuyoindaver. *Lucky masters his act of transformation with Hammy. *The Kyurangers arrive on planet Zigama to find the rest of the members. Lucky joins the thief duo Balance and Naga Ray who want to steal a valuable jewel from the planet's Daikan Gamettsui. Meanwhile, Garu, Champ, Hammy and Spada faces Eriedrone who still wants to hunt them down. Balance and Naga become the 6th and 7th Kyurangers Tenbin Gold and Hebitsukai Silver. With their own Voyagers, they help the Kyurangers to defeat Gamettsui and destroy his Moraimarz. *Balance and Naga perfect their transformation poses. *Commander Shou Ronpo joins the Orion crew, he sends the Kyurangers to planet Needle before its Moraimarz take the Planetium. During the battle against the planet's Daikaan Moretsuyoindaver, a resident named Stinger appears and transforms into Sasori Orange who attacks the other Kyurangers. Recognizing him as the man who murdered his creator, Champ decides to fight Stinger by his own. The latter is recruited by Eriedrone to help him to fight the Kyurangers. *Garu and Champ attempt to train on a nearby planet only to be returned to the Orion as Hammy thinks they are fighting for real. *Under the orders of Shou Ronpo, the Kyurangers arrive to the first planet that they will release from Jark Matter: The Earth. For an unknown reason, the planet has more than one Daikaan and more than one Moraimarz on it. The Orion's secretary and Pilot Raptor 283 secretly wants to join the figth, while the other Kyurangers opposed, Lucky supported her allowing her to become the ninth Kyuranger Washi Pink. Warned by the presence of the Kyurangers on the Earth, Don Armage sends Eriedrone and Stinger to stop them before they can find the planet's secret. *Raptor dreams of Spada attempting to win her affection. *Eriedrone and Stinger arrive on Earth in Yumepakkun's district, the two convinced the Daikaan to take the Kyurangers to a trap, during the battle the brothers Kotaro and Jiro Sakuma arrive to fight back Yumepakkun getting captured by Eriedrone in the process who threatens the Kyurangers to kill them if they don't give away their Kyutamas. Betrayed by Stinger, Eriedrone is defeated by the Kyurangers. *While looking for the Earth's secret, Stinger is engaged by a wounded Tsuyoindaver, who intends to succeed Eriedrone as Karo of the Ite System. Stinger soundly defeats him. *In order to defeat the Daikaan Denvil, Lucky tames the Pegasus Kyutama's Pega-san. Meanwhile the assassins Ikargen and Mardakko arrive on Earth and they are confronted by Stinger. *'March 26th:' It's Balance's birthday and Shou Ronpo decides to use it as a lure to defeat the Daikaan Toome who steals birthdays. However, the plan is thwarted by Ikargen and Mardakko allowing Toome to steal Balance's birthday. In order to recover it, Lucky, Stinger, Naga, Champ and Hammy must infiltrate in the Daikaan's base, however Lucky and Stinger are attacked by a monster called who they initially mistake for Ikargen. In order to defeat this enemy, Shou gives lucky the Ex-Aid Kyutama which summons a warrior named who along with Lucky defeats Space Ikadevil. The warrior un-transforms into Emu Hojo, a surgical intern. Emu returns to his world and the Ex-Aid Kyutama vanishes in front of Lucky's eyes. The Kyurangers succesfully defeat Toome and return the Birthdays back to their owners. *Somehow Lucky manages to travel to Ex-Aid's version of Earth and briefly helps him to fight the until he runs out of power and returns to his host. * *Trying to accelerate the liberation of the Earth, Shou Ronpo orders to take down five Moraimarz at the same time. Noticing Shou's hurry, Ikargen and Mardakko set a trap for the Kyurangers. Meanwhile Shou sends Balance, Naga, and Champ to the Rashinban System to obtain its Kyutama. Stinger meets again with Kotaro who wants to join the Kyurangers in order to kick out Jark Matter from the Earth. Stinger, Raptor and Garu are captured by the assassin duo who uses them to lure Lucky, Hammy, and Spada into a trap. Near to be defeated, Shou arrives in the scene and inserts a Kyutama in his staff which transforms him into Ryu Violet. *Shou transforms into Ryu Violet, however the transformation has a time limit. Spada is captured during the battle and the commander decides to save him by his own in order to prevent him to suffering the same fate as the previous commander Big Bear. Convinced by his will, the nine Kyuranger Kyutamas transform his Skill Kyutama into the Ryu Kyutama allowing Shou to become Ryu Commander and summon the Ryu Voyager. *The Kyurangers defeat the Daikaan Mozuma. Believing that Kotaro is unable to become one of them so they decide to return him to the earth, however Kotaro stole one Seiza Blaster and the Ooguma Kyutama. Meanwhile the Orion loses control and starts going directly to the sun. Finding that Mozuma survived the battle, Lucky transforms and uses the Ooguma Kyutama which summons the ghost of Big Bear. Convincing Big Bear that he can help in the fight, Kotaro obtains the Koguma Kyutama which allows him to transform into Koguma Sky Blue and both Lucky and Kotaro defeat Mozuma and saving the Orion in the process. *In order to find the Argo, a spaceship that is apparently the key to defeat Jark Matter, the Kyurangers arrive on an abandoned district to find out that there is a Deathworm living there who also posseses the the first Kyutama to assemble the Argo. However an unlucky Lucky fails to retrive it after the Deathworm's defeat allowing it to be taken by Ikargen. *In order to defeat Ikargen and retrive the Ho Kyutama, the Kyurangers must have to find Ikargen's weak point. Lucky gives up as he is still feeling unlucky. The rest of the Kyurangers find that Ikargen's weak point are his ten eyes as he can see with all of them the upcoming attacks. However Ikargen reveals that he has more than ten eyes but all of them are blinded by many clones of Lucky who has recovered his fighting spirit. The Kyurangers defeat Ikargen. Meanwhile Mardakko recieves the Karo of the Sasori System who also is Stinger's older brother Scorpio. *Scorpio turns the Daikaan Mondomuyoindaver and the poblation of his district (including his army) into Zombies. Stinger recongnizes Scorpio's venom so he creates an antidote for it. Stinger, convinced to fight Scorpio by his own, decides to work independetly to track him down. However Champ, after finding the truth about the man who killed his creator, decides to go with Stinger in order to avoid him to go soft if he finds Scorpio. Kotaro is temporally transfered to the Rebellion HQ to start his training to become a full Kyuranger. * *Finding a severely damaged Orion was buried in the ground from the past, Lucky decides to head back 333 years using the Tokei Kyutama within the Shishi Voyager. *Lucky's team returns from the past only to find that Don Armage is still alive and Jark Matter still reigns. The Kyurangers finally free Naga from Jark Matter control by destroying the Microtsuyoindaver installed in his mind. *The spaceship Orion sacrifices itself to thwart Kukuruga's plot to destroy Earth using his aide Dogyun's power to send all equipment and Moraimars haywire. *Following the loss of the Orion, the Kyurangers are led to find a new vessel, the Battle Orion Ship, hidden. There, they find Shou Ronpo laying in wait, having finished Orion's work 300 years ago. With the new weapon, the Kyurangers defeat Kukuruga and Ohitsuji System Karo Magera. *Having spent the last 300 years in waiting, Champ reunites with the Kyurangers, initially under the guise of "Yagyuu Juubee". He exposes his doppelganger, the Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero as a Jark Matter weapon sent to destroy them. *The Best Artist in the Universe's Audition is held on Peacock in the Kujaku System. Infiltrating the event, the Kyurangers' expose Don Armage as manipulating renowned superstar Hoshi Minato. With an Armage body and his manager Akyanba destroyed, Hoshi Minato is freed. *Free from Jark Matter manipulation, Hoshi Minato broadcasts a message urging the universe to rise up against Jark Matter. Tracing a distress call to Lucky's adopted home of Luth, the Kyurangers rescue Jiiya, who informs Lucky that his father is supposedly alive and collaborating with Jark Matter. Lucky also reunites with his childhood companion Caesar, the Kojishi Voyager, whose power he uses to destroy the Kojishi System Karo Wunjet. *Returning to his birth world of Kaien, Lucky confronts his father but finds him to be an impostor created following his death at the hands of Kukuruga by Shishi System Karo Jumotsu, whom are both destroyed by the Kyurangers as Lucky accepts the crown of the Shishi System. Category:Super Sentai